charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is an animated, anthropomorphic mouse character created by Walt Disney. She is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse, and first appeared alongside him in the short Steamboat Willie in 1928. Minnie is traditionally depicted as a starving musician, singer, and songwriter. Her classy, yet no-nonsense demeanor serves as a foil to the troublemaking Mickey. In cartoon shorts, she frequently plays the role of a damsel-in-distress archetype, being kidnapped by the brutish Peg-Leg Pete and needing to be rescued by Mickey. Minnie’s prominence decreased significantly in the 1940s, being relegated to bit parts in cartoons starring her kitten Figaro and Mickey's pup Pluto. She eventually faded into obscurity for three decades, beginning with the 1950’s. Minnie was revitalized with the premiere of the 1988 television special Totally Minnie, her first starring role. Since then, Minnie has endured as one of the Walt Disney Company's most popular and significant characters. Typically partnered with her best friend, Daisy Duck, Minnie has headlined her own cartoons, such as Mickey Mouse Works, Minnie's Bow-Toons and Electric Holiday. Paul Rudish's series of shorts sought to develop Minnie's comedy by highlighting her impulsivity and spunk while maintaining her endearing demeanor. In 2018, Minnie was recognized for her contributions to animation with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Recently, she has also appeared as a fashion icon, appearing at such events as New York Fashion Week and the Fashion Awards in Los Angeles, in addition to serving as the figurehead of the Rock the Dots apparel and merchandise promotions—inspired by her affinity for polka dots. Background Personality Minnie is classy, cheerful, and feminine. She is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone she comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Minnie's kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but Minnie values her good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, and is something she strives to accomplish regularly. She is quite empathetic in this regard, to the point where she'll take someone else's problems and seek to rectify it herself, even if that someone may be her enemy. Trivia * Like Mickey, Minnie's ears always face the same way, no matter which direction she is facing. * According to Mortimer Mouse, Minnie is his former girlfriend who left him. * Minnie is occasionally cited as an unofficial member of the Disney Princesses and has been included in some of the franchise's material. * The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. In the French translations, Minerva is actually her middle name, making her full name Minnie Minerva Mouse; in that case, Minnie is one of the three Disney icons to have officially a middle name (the others being Mickey Mouse, whose name was given as Michel Mouse in cartoons and Michael Mouse in French comics, and Donald Duck, whose full name has been revealed to be Donald Fauntleroy Duck). * Minnie appeared in concept art for Epic Mickey, but did not appear in the actual game herself (nor is she ever mentioned by Mickey). There was also no mention of her in Epic Mickey 2, but she did appear in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and appeared in one of the projectors at the end of the second Epic Mickey. * According to Walt Disney, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have never been married on screen. But, in 1933, during an interview with Film Pictorial, Walt said, "In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie... What it really amounts to is that Minnie is, for screen purposes, his leading lady." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:American characters Category:Mice Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:1920s characters Category:Characters voiced by Russi Taylor Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters voiced by Janet Waldo Category:Primary characters Category:Deutaragonists Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages